A Future LIfe Realized
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Cold Cruel World'. Paige has waited two years for Cole to come back. When he does will she be able to convince him that they belong together or does his heart still belong to Phoebe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters**

**A Future Life Realized**

**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Cold Cruel World'. I suggest reading that first if you haven't already, as several references to that story will be made. **

Piper was in her kitchen making breakfast. Her two son's Wyatt and Chris were at the table waiting.

"Morning!" Phoebe said enthusiastically as she entered the room.

"Good morning. What's got you so happy this morning?" Piper asked.

"Well, I've got a date tonight and I'm dragging Paige with me," Phoebe said happily.

"Right, because I'm sure Paige would love to be the third wheel on your date," Piper said sarcastically.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "It's a double date. My date is bring someone along for her."

"Oh, right, that's so much better. That's exactly what Paige needs. A blind date. Because she dates so frequently," Piper said snidely. Paige didn't date at all anymore. She wasn't doing anything crazy like swearing off men or anything. She was just waiting for her soul mate. She already knew who he was because she'd met his future self nearly two years ago. Well, actually she'd met him before that, but it was then that she learned he was her future.

"That's the point. She needs to get out of the house, have a little fun," Phoebe said.

"You know why she doesn't date," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. I know that eventually Cole is going to come back and they're going to have a family. I've accepted that. I still find it weird, but I've accepted it. But that doesn't mean she can't have some fun while she's waiting. I mean, it's not like she's cheating," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but at this stage in life, people usually date to find that special someone. Paige has already found her special someone and is just waiting for her to… Well, get out of prison, for lack of a better term. And don't say his name," Piper said.

"Well, he doesn't listen all the time," Piper said. She knew that because when they met, he showed no inkling of knowing about Paige or the future version of himself having shown up.

Paige came in at that moment. She went over to the boys for a minute to say good morning and then went to her sisters. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, sis. What are you doing tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Not going with you on that double date," Paige said matter-of-factly.

"What? How did you…? We're you listening to us?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe her sister knew what she had planned.

"No. Apparently, the guy you tried to set me up with wasn't real keen on going out with someone without at least talking to her first, so he called the house and asked to speak with me. Imagine my surprise when he tells me he has a date with me," Paige said.

Phoebe cringed. "Okay, just hear me out. I just think you should get out and have a little fun."

"Phoebe, that guy was interested in starting a real relationship. He wants to date someone he can settle down with. I cannot give him that for the obvious reason that I'm spoken for. Or at least I would be if they'd let him come back already!" Paige said, yelling the last part to the ceiling. If anyone had told her a few years ago that she'd be waiting for Cole Turner to come back from the dead, she would've laughed hysterically referred them to a nice hospital, but a lot had changed. Now she just wished they would let him come back.

"Okay, I don't think yelling at 'them' is going to make it happen any sooner," Piper said.

"Well, they need to do it already. It has been two years for crying out loud! I think I've been more than patient. Hell, I'll still have to be patient when he gets here. It's not like we're just going to fall into bed the second he comes back," Paige said.

"Okay, I gotta go. Goodbye, my wonderful nephews," Phoebe said to the boys before making a hasty retreat out of the room.

"You're not gonna be seeing much of her for a while after he gets back," Piper said.

Paige waved her off. "Eh, she'll get over it. We know that much from Chris. Anyway, as I was saying, this is all going to take time even after Cole gets back. If he gets back."

"Oh, sweetie, he's coming back. You know that. You know the future," Piper said.

"The future can change. It already has. Wyatt isn't evil, Leo isn't a bastard. Then there's the other future you guys went to where Prue was alive, you had a little girl, and Phoebe was burned at the stake. So the future does change. What if they saw Cole's future self try to kill Leo. What if they don't let him come back because of it," Paige asked. She wasn't sure she could live with that. She wanted that future with Cole. She wanted a life with him and those two children they were supposed to create.

"Okay, you're right, the future can change, but not real Destiny. That always wins out. And I truly believe that that family that you two created is Destiny. It will happen," Piper said confidently.

"I hope you're right. I better go get ready. I gotta be at Magic School in an hour," Paige said before walking out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cole had just finished helping another lost soul find their way again when he felt himself being pulled away from his location. The next thing he knew, he was in a completely white room and the Angel of Destiny was standing in front of him. "Did you want something?"

"You always were a brazen one, Cold Turner," The Angel of Destiny told him.

"Well, I don't think I have much to lose at this point. What more could you possibly do. You can't send me to Hell because of my good half. So what do you want?" Cole asked.

"It's time for you to fulfill your destiny," she said simply.

Cole frowned. That was the second time she'd mentioned his destiny. The first was a couple of years ago. She had restricted him from watching the Halliwells, telling him that it would interfere with his destiny. Honestly, he had no idea what destiny she was talking about. He was dead. He didn't have a destiny. "And what destiny would that be. I still don't see how I have one since I've been vanquished."

"In most cases you'd be right. Demons don't have a destiny after being vanquished. Most actually don't have them period. But you are an enigma, Cole Turner. You have been both good and evil in your life," The Angel of Destiny said.

"Which is why I was left in this Void," Cole said.

"Yes, but it wasn't the only option. There were others. There was talk of recycling your human soul and allowing you to go through the cycle of life again. However, when I looked to see the best option, I learned that you already had a destiny. I could not allow you to be recycled after realizing that fact. Destiny is paramount. It must come first," she explained.

"So what exactly is my destiny?" Cole asked.

"I cannot tell you, but you will learn it soon enough. I am here to set you on the path," the angel said.

Cole opened his mouth to object, but the next thing he knew, she was gone and he was no longer in the same place. He looked around to see that he was in the Halliwell Manor.

Cole frowned. This was the path to his destiny? Watching the Halliwells again? How did that make sense when the last time he spoke to the Angel of Destiny, she told him he couldn't watch them because of his destiny?

Cole sighed and walked through the house a bit. He saw through the windows that it was dark out. He must have been with the Angel of Destiny a while since before he saw her it had been day. Well, actually, it could've just been a few minutes there and a lot longer for the rest of the world. Time moved differently on different realms.

Cole walked into the kitchen and saw Paige tearing it apart looking for something.

"Come on, where are my keys. Come on, Paige, think! If you don't get out of here soon, Phoebe is going to come home and try to rope you into that blind date," Paige said to herself.

"Why don't you just orb?" Cole asked mainly to himself. After all, it wasn't like Paige would answer him back.

"Because it'll be more obvious that I'm hiding if I orb. If I drive…" Paige trailed off as she realized she who she was answering. She turned around to see Cole Turner just a few feet away. He seemed just as shocked as she was. "Cole?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this story, Leo did not become human. Also the Avatars never came into the picture since Chris never died in this series and Leo joining them was mostly a result of his death.**

Cole was shocked when Paige answered him and then called him by name. After all, she shouldn't be able to see him. No one could see him unless they had passed through the Void. Yes, Paige had just spoken to him. "Y…you can see me?"

Paige quickly got over her shock. It wasn't like she didn't know this would happen. She supposed she just wasn't expecting it to happen so abruptly. "Well, yeah, it's not like you're a ghost. And even if you were a ghost, I'd still be able to see you. Witch, remember?"

"But I… You shouldn't… How…?" Cole stammered. He was at a loss for words. He didn't understand how this was actually happening. He was dead and Paige wasn't, so how could she see him?

"Okay, maybe you should sit down," Paige suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just kind of thrown by this. Why aren't you so shocked?" Cole asked. Paige had been surprised before, but it seemed to be wearing off.

"Maybe I'm just used to you coming back from the dead. This is after all the third time," Paige said.

"It's the second," Cole corrected her.

Paige shrugged. She considered it the third. She counted his future self since they still had thought him dead when they met him. "You get the picture. So you really have no idea what's going on?"

"None. Well, the Angel of Destiny just pulled me to her and told me she was sitting me on the path to my destiny, but she wouldn't tell me what that destiny was," Cole said.

"Don't you just love how Elders and Angels give vague to no details when they do something?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you so calm about this? You're acting like you're talking to a friend. You hated my guts," Cole said.

Paige nodded. "Oh, yeah, I sure did."

"So why aren't you trying to attack me right now?" Cole asked. Not that he wanted her to attack him. He just found it weird that she wasn't more upset about his presence.

Just then, orbs filled the space between Paige and Cole. "Hey, Paige. Where are Piper and Phoebe."

"Not home yet. What's up?" Paige asked.

"The Elders sent me to tell you something."

"Cole's back?" Paige guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Leo asked surprised.

Paige pointed to Cole, who was just behind Leo.

Leo turned to his former and future brother-in-law standing just behind him. "Oh, hi, Cole."

"Uh, hi," Cole said slowly. Once again he was confused by his reception. Both Paige and Leo were acting like it was no big deal he was there. It was almost like they were welcoming a family friend. But they didn't see him as family or a friend, did they?

"Was anything explained to you?" Leo asked.

Cole shook his head.

"Okay, so they're giving you a second chance. You can thank the Angel of Destiny for it because the Elders certainly weren't happy," Leo said. He didn't include himself in the Elder thing because not long after Future Chris and Cole left for the future they created, he'd gone to the Elders and told them that they could either make him a whitelighter again or he would quit. Well, okay, he couldn't quit, but he could fall from Grace. Needless to say, the Elders had agreed to demote him.

"So what exactly has happened? Am I human again?" Cole asked.

"No. Being human didn't work for you. It left you feeling like something was missing and it's actually why the Source was able to take residence inside you. You've been given demonic powers. It won't be like when you came back from the Wasteland. You will be able to handle them without them corrupting you," Leo assured him.

"Are you sure of that?" Cole asked. He didn't want to go back to that. He didn't want something inside him that could corrupt him. Oh, he knew it wasn't just the powers. Phoebe's rejection played a part and so did his own choice to give up, but he didn't think it would've been quite so bad if he hadn't had all those powers in him.

"Yeah. Now, like I said, this is a second chance. You won't get another one," Leo said. He knew he didn't have to say these things. Cole wouldn't mess this up. There was future proof of that. But the Elders had insisted he warn Cole.

"I…I understand. At least I think I do. This is very strange," Cole said. He never thought anything like this would happen. He never thought he would be given another chance. He thought it was over for him. Yet, here he was. And he still didn't understand why everyone was being so civil.

"Yeah, I can see how it might be. It'll get easier though. You just have to figure out where to go from here," Leo said.

Cole felt like his head was spinning. The one thing he never thought would happen had. He was alive. He would have the chance he'd wanted since his last vanquish. The chance to start over. He wasn't sure what that include though. He was sure it wouldn't include Phoebe, even though a large part of him really wished it did.

"You okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure where to go from here. I don't even have a place to live," Cole said.

"Actually, you do. The Penthouse is still vacant. It's in our name now," Paige said. She'd gained control of it right after Cole and Chris went back to the future. She of course had no intention of living in the place Cole had shared with her sister once they got together, but she wanted to make sure he had a place to go once he returned.

"You bought the penthouse. Why?" Cole asked.

"We didn't have to buy it. You got that place when you were still married to Phoebe. Once you 'disappeared', it went to her," Paige said. Phoebe had tried to sell it. She'd even tried to give it away, but apparently a lot of people were superstitious. They were nervous because the last owner had just up and disappeared one day. Anyway, Phoebe had handed the deed over to her right after they'd saved Wyatt. She'd very happily told her it was her problem now.

"And she kept it?" Cole asked surprised. Maybe he had a chance after all. Maybe Phoebe had kept it for sentimental reasons.

Paige cringed. She could hear the hope in Cole's voice. He was hoping for another chance with Phoebe. It caused a pang of jealousness in her stomach, but she did her best to quash it. "Well, she couldn't seem to get rid of it. No one wanted to buy. Anyway, you can have it back now. If you want, I'll orb you."

"Uh, he should be able to shimmer or…" Leo trailed off as he caught the glare Paige was leveling at him. She obviously wanted to go with Cole. "But on second thought, maybe it is a good idea if you take him. He probably won't have control over his powers at first."

"So?" Paige asked prompted. If they were going to go, they should go now before Phoebe got home. She wasn't sure how a meeting between the two would go without Phoebe having some kind of warning that what they were waiting for had happened.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Cole said. He was still very confused as to why Paige was being so helpful and why she had yet to threaten his newly acquired life, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Paige held her hand out for Cole. Once he took it, she orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige and Cole orbed into the Manor seconds later. Cole looked around. It was exactly the same as it was when he bought it for himself and Phoebe, or when the Source bought anyway. But it wasn't the same. This place just didn't feel like a place he could call home anymore. Maybe it was because he no longer held much hope for himself and Phoebe or maybe it was because of Leo's words about him starting over again. He just didn't think he could live here again.

Paige noticed the thoughtful look on Cole's face. "Are you okay?"

"I…I can't stay here?" Cole said.

"Why not? It's your home," Paige said.

"In a different life. In a life that included Phoebe. This one probably won't. Besides, the Source bought this place, not me. I lived in it afterwards because it was here, but things are different now. At least I want them to be. Leo said I needed to start my life over and he was right. That includes the place I live in," Cole said.

Paige understood completely. In fact, she was grateful for it. It meant that even if he couldn't let go of Phoebe just yet, he knew that a life without her was possible. After all this time, he was ready to finally move on. "Okay, well, I can help you find a new place tomorrow."

"Why? Why would you help me with anything? Just a few years ago, you hated my guts. You told me to my face several times. Now, not only are you talking to me like a human being, you're going out of your way to help me. I just don't understand why," Cole said. He tried not to ask, to just go with it, but Paige's new attitude towards him was kind of creeping him out. This was the first time she'd treated him so decently. Even when she stripped his demonic powers a few months before his last vanquish, she'd done it more for Phoebe than him.

Paige knew she was going to have to tell him something. She wouldn't tell him anything about the future, not only because she didn't want to risk changing it, but because it wouldn't be fair to him. She didn't want him to feel like he had to come to her. She wanted him to be able to do that in his own time. However, she had to tell him something and she had to make it the truth. "Can we sit down?"

Cole nodded and led her towards the dining area where a small round table was. He sat down a chair and watched her do the same across from him.

Paige got comfortable and took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. When I first found out I was a witch, I viewed the magical world as black and white. Witches were inherently good and demons inherently evil."

"I'm not surprised. Most magical beings believe that to be the case. Most of the time it is," Cole said.

"But not always. You were only half demon. You were human too and you'd chosen to be good. But like I said, the world was black and white to me. So when you turned evil, I wasn't surprised," Paige said.

Cole huffed angrily. He had not turned evil. He had been possessed. He fought the Source with everything he had, but it wasn't enough.

Paige took in Cole's change in demeanor almost immediately. "I know. I know now that you didn't turn evil. When you took in the Sources' powers, his essence took up residence inside you. He slowly began possessing you. You were an innocent and we didn't even try to save you. I'm sorry for that."

"You couldn't," Cole said sadly. He didn't blame the sisters for not being able to save him. It was too late by the time they learned the truth.

"Maybe not, but we should've tried. And we certainly shouldn't have blamed you for it later," Paige said.

Cole didn't say anything. He couldn't tell her she was wrong. He'd tried so hard to push the bitterness over that to the furthest part of his brain due to his love for Phoebe. He'd even taken the blame for everything because he hoped it would get her back. But the bitterness was still there and the longer it stayed there, the bigger it got.

Paige wasn't surprised when Cole didn't comment. She was sure he was bitter about them lashing out at him for the Source thing. His future self sure had been. Though she got the feeling that a great deal of that had to do with Phoebe's attitude toward him both when he first came back from the dead and when he travelled to the past and encountered their Phoebe. Hopefully some of whatever he felt the first time around could be avoided this time since Phoebe now knew she wasn't blameless in all this.

"So the whole thing with the Source, that's why you're being so nice? Because you feel guilty?" Paige asked.

"No. I do feel guilty, but that's not why I'm saying this. I'm just trying to make you understand that I see things differently now than I did then," Paige told him.

"Well, you weren't completely wrong about me. What happened with the Source might not have been my fault, but what happened afterwards was. I lost my mind, but that's no excuse for what I did to all of you, especially you, Paige. I tried to kill you. I tried to remake the world so that you wouldn't exist. I am so sorry," Cole said genuinely. He'd had a long time to think over his actions in the Void. What he'd done to Paige was reprehensible. There was no defending it.

"I know you are. I've already forgiven you," Paige told him.

"You have?" Cole asked surprised.

Paige nodded. "You were out of your mind. Part of that is our fault for pushing you so far. The point is, you weren't fully responsible for your actions. I realize that now and I do forgive you."

"Thank you. But what changed. How did you realize all this?" Cole asked. It had to have happened within the last two years because when he last looked in on the Halliwells, they all still hated his guts.

"Without going into details, let's just say that a sequence of events changed my perspective," Paige said.

"Is your perspective the only one to change?" Cole asked.

Paige cringed. She knew he was asking about Phoebe. He still loved her and wanted another chance. This really was going to be a long road. "I think you should talk to the others about that. They should get the chance to tell you how they feel and you should tell them how you feel."

Cole nodded.

"I mean that, Cole. Don't let everything build up to the point where you become bitter. Get it out," Paige encouraged. The downside to the change of perspective her and her sisters had was that Cole might bury his anger a bit. That wouldn't be good for him.

Cole smiled. "Thanks."

Paige stood up from the table. "I better go. I'll come back tomorrow. We'll go apartment hunting."

"This is weird, but I get the feeling starting my life isn't going to be easy, so I'll take whatever help I can get," Cole said.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow," Paige said before orbing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige orbed back home after leaving Cole. She was immediately greeted by Piper who was in the living room reading.

"Hey. Where have you been? Phoebe was looking for you," Piper said.

"Ugh! No doubt to try to get me to go on that blind date. I take it she already left?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, a little while ago. So what were you doing, hiding?" Piper asked with smirk.

"No, I was gonna, but it didn't get that far. Didn't Leo tell you?"

"Leo's not home, and trust me, I'm not happy about that. I had to put the boys to bed by myself," Piper grumbled. Putting two kids, one being rambunctious toddler, to bed was no easy task. She was cursing Leo the whole time.

"Oh, he must have had to see a charge," Paige said before going over and sitting next to her.

"Uh huh," Piper said with a bit of irritation in her voice. She couldn't get too upset though. It was much better than Leo going off every five minutes to be an Elder. Leo was around as often as he could be. "So what was he supposed to have told me?"

Piper smiled. "He's back."

"Who's back? Leo?" Piper asked in confusion.

Paige rolled her eyes. "No, Stupid. Cole."

Piper's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? When did that happen?"

"Tonight. He just appeared out of nowhere. He was just as shocked as I was. Well, actually, he was more shocked since I knew it was eventually going to happen and he didn't. Anyway, Leo came down and explained that Cole was being given a second chance," Paige said.

"And how did Cole react?" Piper wondered.

"He was kind of overwhelmed. He wasn't expecting it. I think what shocked him the most though was that we didn't hate his guts," Paige said.

"Wow. So where is he now?" Piper asked.

"At the penthouse. He's going to stay there tonight and tomorrow I'm gonna help him search for apartments," Paige told her.

"What for? Phoebe gave you control over the penthouse. Just give back to him," Piper said.

"I was gonna, but he doesn't want to stay there. He said that if he was going to start over, he had to do it completely. I think that the memories of a life he can't have are a bit much for him," Paige said thoughtfully. The jealousy thing was rearing its ugly head again.

"You mean his life with Phoebe. He and Phoebe were together for a long time, Paige. That's not just going to go away overnight," Piper said.

"I know that. I guess I just wasn't completely prepared for it, no matter how much I tried to be," Paige said.

"Yeah, it's hard to see someone you care about pining after someone else. But you know it won't last. Cole will get over Phoebe," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's just hard sitting on all this future information when he doesn't know any of it. He has no idea what's going to happen. I find myself wondering who has it worse. Me, who knows for a fact that we're going to be together or Cole, who hasn't a clue where his life is headed,"

"You are going to eventually tell him, right?" Piper asked. It certainly wouldn't be an easy conversation for her sister to have, but keeping secrets was not good for a relationship.

"Eventually, yes. I'll tell him the gist of it anyway," Paige said. She wasn't going to tell him the horrors that his future self had lived through. He didn't need that in his head, but she would tell him what he needed to know. "But not until we've gotten together. I don't want him to fall for me because he feels he has to. I want it to come naturally."

"That's understandable, but don't be surprised if he's somewhat upset that you kept it from him," Piper said.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now, I have to get us to that point, which won't be easy," Paige said.

"Well, I think you might be closer than you think. Cole might still have feelings for Phoebe, but if he's moving out of the penthouse because of the reminders of his life with Phoebe, then he's already accepted that they're not going to be together," Piper said.

"I think he's going back and forth right now. I think he realizes that the relationship more than likely can't be repaired, but he's still somewhat hopeful," Paige said.

"Still, it's a lot better than a few years ago. A few years ago, Cole wouldn't even entertain the idea of a life without Phoebe. Then again, a few years ago, you wouldn't have entertained a life with Cole," Piper said.

Paige snorted. "A few years ago, I wouldn't have even entertained the idea of _liking_ him. And trust me, the fact that I suddenly do, had his head spinning."

"How did you handle that? What did you tell him?" Piper asked.

"The truth, minus all the future stuff. I told him that my view of the magical world changed, that I no longer saw all demons as inherently evil. I also took responsibility in for our part in everything," Paige said.

"How did he seem? Was he angry?" Piper asked. His future self had been pretty bitter, especially at Phoebe, though Piper guessed that was because she was still very narrow-minded about the whole thing and he felt like he was living it all over again. However, this version was a mystery. She had no idea how he was feeling.

"He was a little bitter, especially when I mentioned the Source thing, but nowhere near the level his future self was. I think was mostly because of the way most of us acted towards him though," Paige said. She said most because Piper hadn't acted the way the rest of them had, or at least not when they got back from the future.

"Yeah, that certainly left a lot to be desired," Piper said. She had been very unhappy with her sisters and husband for the way they acted when Cole came back with her and Chris to save Wyatt.

"This Cole doesn't have to deal with any of that though. He doesn't even have to deal with what must have happened the first time around, if that makes any sense. So it's anyone's guess how much anger he'll actually have. I did tell him that he should be honest about how he feels about everything that went down, so be prepared if he does decide express his anger," Paige warned.

"Hey, any anger he has is more than justified. I am more than willing to take whatever he has to dish out at me and I think Phoebe finally is too," Piper said. It hadn't been easy for Phoebe to admit her own faults, but after so much time to reflect, Piper really believed she finally got it."

"Good, because if he does get angry, and I think at some point he will, she's going to get it the worst. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow is going to be a longer one," Paige said before standing up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Piper said.

"Night," Paige said before heading for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Paige walked into the kitchen fully dressed with her purse in her hand to find the rest of her family at the table having breakfast. "Morning, everyone."

"Good morning. Breakfast is on the stove if you're hungry," Piper said as she fed Chris.

"No time for breakfast. I have to go meet Cole," Paige said as she grabbed an apple off the counter for the road.

"I'm sorry, you have to go meet who?" Phoebe asked doing a double take.

Paige looked between Piper and Leo. "You didn't tell her?"

Piper smirked. "We thought we'd leave that honor for you."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned to Phoebe who was still wide-eyed. "Okay, first of all, don't look so surprised because it's not all that shocking. You knew this was going to happen. He came back last night out of nowhere. Then Leo came down and explained to him that he was being given a second chance."

"He just came back? Just like that?" Phoebe asked. She would've thought that the Elders would've given them and Cole some kind of warning. Then again, this was the Elders they were talking about.

"Yup. He was shocked too. He wasn't expecting it. Anyway I'm going today to help him find a place to live. He's at the penthouse now, but he doesn't wanna stay there. I better head out now. This has potential to take all day," Paige said.

"Bring him back here for dinner afterwards," Piper said. She then felt a foot hit her leg from underneath the table. "Ow! Phoebe!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Phoebe said through gritted teeth. She was nowhere near ready to face Cole. She'd barely had time to even register the fact that he was back.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're going to face him sooner or later, Phoebe. He will be a part of this family again someday. Hell, he already is as far I'm concerned." Cole had risked losing everything he held dear to come back to the past to save Wyatt. If it weren't for him, Wyatt would've grown up to become evil and all their futures would be screwed. So yes, she considered him family.

"I know that. I just… I'm not ready," Phoebe said.

"You faced him before," Leo pointed out.

"That was different. When his future self came and I learned who he really was, I was able to hide behind righteous indignation. It's different now. Now I know that I was as horrible to him as he was to me, maybe even more so. I know I deserve everything he might throw at me. I'm just not ready for it," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you owe him this. We all do. He deserves to have his say," Piper said.

"More than that though, he needs it. He needs to talk to you, not only so that he can get whatever anger and resentment he has for you off his chest, but also needs to know that you guys are done so he can move on," Paige said. She wasn't just saying it because she wanted to hurry things along either. She was saying it because Cole needed it. A part of him still clung to the hope that he and Phoebe would get back together and if that continued, he would just get hurt more in the end.

Phoebe groaned. "He still things we have a shot?"

"Well, I think he pretty much knows it's over, but there is still that little strand of hope. You need to make sure that goes away, but you need to do it differently than last time. You can't just tell him it's over because he's evil and he'll never be anything but. That wasn't fair before. And don't get me wrong, I said similar things and I was just as wrong as you were. My point is that it has to be different this time," Paige said.

"But does it have to be today?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs, I know how you love to procrastinate, but I don't think it will help anyone this time. This conversation has already waiting longer than it should've," Piper said.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Alright, well I guess I better go. Oh, I don't suppose anybody found my keys," Paige said. She'd just remember what she had been doing when Cole returned last night.

"Yeah, they were in between the couch cushions. Now they're on the hook where they belong," Piper said pointedly.

"Perfect, thanks," she said before going towards the back door, grabbing her keys from the hook and heading out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Cole got up the next morning, he was still semi-shocked that he was actually back among the living. For a second after he woke up, he even entertained the idea that it was just a dream. Of course he then realized that was ridiculous since he would have no need for sleep if he were still in the Void.

After getting out of bed, Cole quickly showered and got dressed. He'd found that all of his possessions, including clothes were still there. It left him a bit perplexed because he knew the first time he was vanquished the sisters had cleared the place out to make it look like he just took off. He would've assumed they would've done the same this time

Cole soon heard someone enter the apartment, followed soon by Paige's voice.

"Cole?" she called.

Cole immediately walked out of the bedroom and towards the foyer. "Hey."

"Hi. You ready?" Paige asked.

"You don't have to do this, Paige," Cole said. He knew Paige had offered to help him find somewhere else to live, but he figured she was doing it out of guilt. He didn't want that, so I was giving her an out.

"I know I don't. I want to and I'm going to. So come on, let's get going. I already found a few places to look at," Paige said.

"Well, I don't really have any money. I'm pretty sure my accounts have been closed or frozen," Cole said.

"I think you'll find that the Elders' gift to you includes making it seem as though you never left," Paige said. While she didn't know that for a fact, it was a safe assumption. The Elders wouldn't want anyone wondering why Cole was suddenly back after dropping off the face of the Earth after all.

"Well, then the first thing I need to do tomorrow is quit my job. I'm not going back to the law firm," Cole said. He still wanted to be a lawyer, but not there. That had started with the Source, and he'd only gotten it by using evil magic. He'd stayed when he got back from the wasteland, but he wouldn't this time. Starting over meant doing it from scratch.

"I would wait until you at least have something else lined up, but that's up to you. Come on, let's get going," Paige urged.

"I need to stop by the bank first," Cole said.

"Yup, no problem," Paige said as she led the way to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Cole and Paige had checked out five apartments. None of them had looked very promising. They were either rundown or unfurnished. Cole needed furniture since everything in the penthouse actually came with the place.

Six seemed to be the lucky number. It was a beautiful two bedroom apartment fully furnished. The living room held a large white leather sectional, a matching loveseat, and a black recliner. The dining room had a circular table with chairs to match it. The kitchen was spacious and held everything required. And last but not least, the bedrooms held two large beds, dressers and a night stand. About the only thing Cole would have to buy was a TV.

"So what do you think?" Paige asked.

Cole smiled. "I think it's perfect."

The woman that showed them the apartment smiled and began addressing them. "Yes, it's a bit more expensive than most places you've probably seen, but I'm sure with being a lawyer, you'll have no problems with that. It is a perfect place for a couple to settle down in."

Cole was a tad confused at the last comment, but he soon realized what the woman was alluding to. "Oh, no, we're not a couple. She's just helping me out."

"Oh, my mistake. So shall we start paperwork?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing else I've seen compares. Consider me sold," Cole said.

"Great. Let's head into the dining room, shall we?"

"Uh, we'll be right there," Paige said.

The woman nodded and walked away.

"So you're really happy with this?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, this seems right. Thanks for your help, Paige," Cole said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Piper wants you to come over for dinner tonight," Paige said. She knew Cole would probably respond as well as Phoebe did. He would be a little hesitant to the idea.

Cole cringed. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Cole, there are things that need to be said, on all our parts. So much happened that has to be dealt with. We were all hurt so much by each other and we need to find a way to move on from it," Paige said.

Cole sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm just not ready for this. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm back and I'm sure you guys are too. I think I need to get my life back on track first.

"And I think this needs to happen before you can get your life back on track. You want a fresh start, right? That's all you've talked about since you got back. Granted you've only been back a day, but still," Paige said.

"Yes, I want a fresh start," Cole confirmed.

"Well, how do you expect that to happen if you don't deal with the past? The pain and anger is always going to be in the back of your mind until you deal with it. That's the goal of tonight. To try to move past everything. But if you still don't want to, that's fine," Paige said.

Cole sighed once more. "Okay, I'll come, but I won't be called evil again. I won't be vilified by the ones I once called family." He still loved Phoebe very much and a part of him still had hope for them, no matter how unlikely it was, but he wouldn't take her making him the devil again. He couldn't. If he was to have any chance at all, things had to be different this time. He couldn't have people in his life that were going to treat him that way.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now come on, let's get this paperwork don so you can start moving in," Paige said as she led the way to the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe walked though the kitchen through the back door and found her older sister slaving over the hot stove. "Hey. What are you making?"

"Lasagna," Piper answered as she started putting ingredients into her special sauce.

"Isn't that a bit extravagant for tonight's purposes? I don't think anyone's going to be all that interested in eating," Phoebe said. There was going to be a lot of tension tonight. She doubted anyone was going to have much of an appetite.

"Phoebe, Cole hasn't eaten in three years. I'm pretty sure he'll be hungry and ready for a home cooked meal," Piper said.

"Okay, if you say so. Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"He's dropping the boy's off at Dad's. If things get loud, I don't want them here to hear it," Piper said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. The chances of it getting loud are good," Phoebe said nervously. She was not looking forward to this at all. There was a good chance she was going to get ripped apart tonight and if that happened, there wasn't much she could say to defend herself.

Piper could sense her sister's anxiousness. "It's going to be okay, Pheebs."

"Easy for you to say. You're not liable to get your head chopped off," Phoebe said.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, I won't get it as bad, but he might have something to say to me too," Piper said.

Just then orbs filled the kitchen and soon turned into Leo. "Okay, the boys are settled in with Victor. He's going to keep them for the night, so we don't have to worry."

"Good, okay, well I have to finish cooking, so you two scram," Piper ordered.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go pace my bedroom until it's time," Phoebe said before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Paige made it back to the manor with Cole at around seven. After Cole finished the paperwork for the apartment, Paige helped him move what little he had into the apartment, so it had taken up pretty much the whole day. "Okay. Ready?"

Cole took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Paige nodded and opened the door. She walked inside and held the door open for Cole. Once he was in, she closed the door behind him. "Piper, Phoebe, Leo!"

"Kitchen!" was the reply she got from Piper.

Paige immediately led the way through the living room and dining room and into the kitchen. They got there just in time to see Piper take a large pan of lasagna from the oven. "Lasagna. Oh, Piper, I love you today."

"Oh, and you don't love me any other day? Nice to know. Hi, Cole," Piper said.

"Hey, Piper," Cole said uneasily.

"Leo! Phoebe! Get down here!" Piper yelled after the rest of her family.

Leo orbed in seconds later from upstairs.

"Leo! You know how I feel about using magic when it isn't necessary," Piper chastised.

"Piper, you used magic the other day when Wyatt knocked that vase over," Paige reminded her sister.

"That was different. It was an antique," Piper justified.

Cole chuckled. If nothing else, being around the Halliwells was always entertaining.

"Where is Phoebe? Phoebe!" Piper yelled again.

"I'm coming. No need to go breaking your voice box," Phoebe joked as she entered the room.

Paige snorted. "If that hasn't happened yet, it probably won't."

"Alright, let's go sit. I think we should talk before we eat. I don't think any of us will be able to concentrate on dinner until we've had this out."

Cole shifted uncomfortably. He already didn't like the sound of this. "This isn't necessary."

"Yeah, it is. It's necessary for all of us. Now come on, let's go to the dining room," Piper said before leading the way. As usual, she left no room for argument.

Cole watched as the sisters and Leo sat down. He then decided to sit somewhere neutral. Ironically, that was on the end next to Paige. She was the only with whom he knew what to expect.

There was a long silence in the room. No one knew quite what to say, aside from Paige, who'd said it already, so they all settled on saying nothing. Finally, Piper's voice broke the tension. "Okay, I guess I'll start. So the four of us and Cole didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"I think that's putting it mildly," Cole said. He hadn't even meant to say it. It just came out. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You've been way too mild mannered towards us in the past and it should stop. We screwed you over in the past and you let it go. You shouldn't have to that. We certainly don't," Paige said.

"Tell us how you feel, Cole. We need to know," Leo said.

Cole sighed. "Okay. I've had a long time to think about everything that happened. In the beginning, I felt guilt and nothing more. I hurt you all so much, especially Paige. In a lot of ways, Paige, I hurt you more than Phoebe. In my warped mind, I thought everything would be better if you didn't exist. Once I was vanquished, I realized how screwed up it was and I felt an unimaginable amount of guilt. I am so sorry for the way that I hurt you. The way that I hurt all of you."

"Well, we did quite a lot of hurting ourselves," Paige said.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, you did. Like I said, I had a lot of time to think. Over time, I came to the conclusion that while I caused you a lot of pain, you caused me a decent amount as well. I didn't ask to be a demon. I was born a demon. I was born with a pull between both sides. You all gave me a chance, but at the same time, I was still evil in the back of your minds. Paige, you've even said it."

Paige looked away shamefully. "You're right, I have."

"Once a demon, always a demon. So no one really questioned it when I became the Source. No one wondered what could've caused such a dramatic change. Once a demon, always a demon. That's all you could think. Yet, if I was a mortal or a witch, you would've wondered why. You would've wanted an answer for that sudden change. But because I was a demon, it was just assumed that I chose it. After all, once a demon, always a demon," Cole said bitterly.

Everyone was looking down at the table in shame.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't blame you for my vanquish. By the time you learned the truth, there was no chance of vanquishing the Source without also vanquishing me. But I don't think I deserved to be condemned for being possessed!" Cole said angrily. He had really tried not to do this. He didn't want to get angry, but Paige was right. This had to happen. He had to get this off his chest.

Paige was the first to speak. "You're right, you didn't deserve it. And you're right about what you said about it being different if it had been someone else. We believed what we did because it was you and that was wrong."

Piper looked up at Cole. "Everything you've said is right. What we did to you was horrible, maybe even worse than what you did to us."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Cole said. Trying to erase Paige's existence definitely trumped what they did to him.

"Yeah, it was because in some ways, we were responsible for the way you were when you came back to the wasteland. Now I'm not absolving you of responsibility, but I am saying that we contributed to it. I doubt it would've happened if we hadn't treated you so terribly. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Leo said.

"Thank you," Cole said. He appreciated their apologies. He wasn't ready to forgive it yet though. He had mostly forgiven Paige because she hadn't really known him well enough to judge what he was capable of before things went to hell. The others had. They'd known him and they still hadn't given him the benefit of the doubt. So forgiving them would be harder.

Phoebe cleared her throat for the first time. "Could you guys give us the room?" She had stayed quiet all this time for a reason. Everything she had to say to Cole had to be said one on one. She owed him at least that much.

They all nodded and stood up. "We'll get dinner ready," Piper said before leading the others towards the kitchen.

Cole watched them leave and then turned to Phoebe in trepidation. He knew that the conversation was about to get so much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Cole stared at Phoebe warily. She hadn't said a single word during that whole group meeting. He could only see one reason for that. Phoebe didn't share her sisters' views on what had happened between them.

Cole took a deep breath to try to prepare for the hell he was sure she was going to give him. "If you're going to call me an evil bastard that should've stayed dead, I'd prefer you get it over with."

Phoebe barely managed to stop herself from flinching. She deserved that. She'd said it way too many times in the past for him not think she'd do it again now.

"Well, come on, that is what you were gonna say, right? You didn't say one word while your sisters were apologizing," Cole said.

"I didn't say anything because I thought that what I had to say to you should be said in private," Phoebe told him.

"Well, were in private. But if you do intend to say what I think you will, I have to tell you that I will only listen to it once," Cole said. He would leave as soon as the words were out of her month. He would not keep coming back like a trained dog this time. He would not keep getting beaten down.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I blamed you for everything. I blamed you for becoming the Source…"

"I did not become the Source!" Cole practically growled. Saying that he became the Source was like saying it was something he could control, and it wasn't. There was no control involved whatsoever on his part.

"I realize that, but it took me a long time to realize that. Even once it was pointed out to me, I wouldn't see it. I didn't want to see it because then I'd have to accept my own responsibility," Phoebe explained.

Cole frowned. "What are you talking about? You're not responsible for me being the Source. No matter how angry I may be at you and your sisters, my actual possession was never part of that. I chose to take in the Hollow to save you. I didn't know what it would do afterwards."

"Would you have still done it if you'd known?" Phoebe asked curiously. It wasn't really important to the conversation they were having, but she wondered.

"Knowing how it would end, no, probably not," Cole said. The Source had caused a lot of damage. He could never allow that to happen if he could prevent it. So, no, if he'd known how things would turn out, he wouldn't have done it. However, back then, without knowledge of what would happen, he might have with faith that the sisters would find a way to stop it.

Phoebe nodded understandingly. "You didn't know. Accepting that was hard because I did know. I knew exactly what I was doing when I made the decision to become Queen. That's what I meant when I said I had to accept responsibility. I tried to blame that on you too."

"I didn't force you to become Queen. I didn't even want you to," Cole protested.

"I know. I've never been good at admitting my own faults. If there's someone else I can possibly blame, I always find a way. I think everyone would agree that it's not one of my better qualities," Phoebe said. She knew her sisters definitely would. She remembered how Prue used to get so upset about her lack of responsibility. Taking responsibility for her actions was part of that.

"Yeah, I'd agree to that," Cole said.

"Blaming you was easy. You were there and you let me," Phoebe said. Cole had never disputed that he was to blame back then. He let her lash out at him and that made it all the more easier to blame him.

"I felt guilty that it was my body that was used to cause so much pain. I felt like I should've been able to fight the Source more. You took advantage of that," Cole said.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. I wasn't aware of it at the time, but I did. I'm sorry. I know that probably sounds really hollow, but I am. I am so sorry for the way that I treated you when you got back. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can be friends," Phoebe said.

"Friends," Cole repeated quietly. It was in that moment that he knew for sure that it was over. Most of him had known before, but now even that little glimmer of hope was dashed. Honestly, a piece of him almost felt relieved. It still hurt, but now he could stop holding onto false hope.

"I can't be with you, Cole. And honestly, if you're honest with yourself, I think you'll find that you can't be with me either," Phoebe said. She knew that a part of Cole still loved her, but she also knew that deep down he had to know they weren't meant to be.

Cole sighed. She wasn't exactly wrong about that. He still loved Phoebe, but he still resented her a lot and he held little to know trust for her. He certainly didn't trust that she wouldn't turn her back on him again. How could a relationship survive like that? "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess too much has happened for us to go on from it."

"Yeah. And that's what I should've said last time. I should've just talked to you like this instead of just repeatedly saying that you were evil. Maybe things would've been different. But again, I would've had to admit I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me for the things I've done to you," Phoebe said.

"I'll try," Cole said. He wouldn't tell her he'd forgiven her. He hadn't and it wouldn't be fair to say differently. "I hope you can forgive me too."

"I already have," Phoebe told him. It had taken time and a lot of soul searching, but she'd forgiven Cole.

"Thanks," Cole said before standing up. "I think I should go. I don't think I can sit through dinner now."

Phoebe got up too. "Do you need a ride? I know Paige brought you here."

"I live about ten minutes away by foot. I can walk. I could use the time to clear my head anyway," Cole said.

"Okay. I'll tell the others," Phoebe said.

Cole smiled appreciatively before heading out of the room and towards the front door.


End file.
